gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
The United Provinces of Korea
GOVERNMENT RESTRUCTURE IN PROGRESS The United Provinces of Korea, also known as the UPK, is the Democratic Republic of the now unified Korea. The country was established on January 10th of 2020 upon conclusion of The Panmunjon Summit which ended the North Korean Uprising. The UPK, formerly known as the K.P.F.G.R. (a furry aligned, K-Pop dominated country which recently switched to the side of the gamers after allying with The Kyotian Empire) is a gamer-aligned country of K-Pop Fangirls, Korean Traditionalists/Loyalists, and Korean Soviets. These three groups of people live peacefully unified with each other via three Provinces of equal power, overseen by a Federal Government. All three provinces and the Federal government are then overseen by the U.S.G.R. The Capital of the UPK is Seoul, Korea. Overall Government The Federal Government and Three Provinces are each given checks and balances to ensure equality of power, and make decisions and laws through use of a system similar to that of other Democratic republics, for example the United States of America. The President of the Federal Government acts as the face of the Executive Branch. The Executive Branch technically has four rulers, but only one of them represents and appoints for the Federal Government, whilst the others represent and appoint for their individual Provinces, making them the Presidents of their Provinces. The Executive Branch has the power to Approve and Veto laws, and overrule actions of the Legislative Branch via Executive Orders that all four Presidents must mutually agree to, and lastly, the Presidents are the Commanders and Chiefs of the Korean Army, and must mutually agree to Militant decisions in order for decisions to pass. The Executive Branch, however, can be overruled by popular vote of the Legislative Branch, and can be overruled by Judicial decision. The current President of the Federal Government is ChioKill. The Current Presidents of the Provincial Governments are as follows: General Erich Von Bleinspeiler representing the Communist Province, Anti-Anime Penguin representing the Traditionalist/Loyalist Province, and Cult Assistant Meika representing the K-Pop Province. The Legislative branch is comprised of a House of Representatives with a population of 900 (300 delegates per province) overseen by four judges, and a Senate with a population of 300 (100 delegates per province) overseen by four judges. The four Judges are officials appointed by the Provincial and Federal Presidents. Each Judge represents their appropriate government body (E.I. Federal President appointed judge represents the Federal Government) and their jobs are to be witness to voting sessions, counting votes and working with each other to form as exact of a number as possible. Within the Senate and House, the Provinces also act as political parties, each with equal representation. Each party's Senate and House may also meet and operate independently to the others whilst overseen by their appropriate judge in order to form and pass laws for their individual province. The Legislative Branch has the power to form Federal laws and decisions as well as Provincial laws and decisions, and overrule Executive branch decisions based on popular vote, as well as their own decisions on some occasions (I.E. a vote of the Senate which the House votes against). The Legislative Branch however, can be overruled by the Provincial and Federal Presidents in the Executive branch, as well as the Judicial Branch. The Judicial branch is comprised of 21 Court Judges appointed by the U.S.G.R. This is how the U.S.G.R. oversees the UPK government. The judges can vote to "Finalise" laws, in which they become federal laws, or "Redact" laws, in which they become null and void. They can also vote to overrule decisions of the Legislative and Executive Branches, and are the only branch who can vote for impeachment of any elected officials including the Presidents. To vote for impeachment, however, there must be a reason and precedence behind it, for example, a crime against humanity and a previous court case on crimes against humanity which can serve as a guide on how to rule. The Judicial Branch also must rule based on the UPK Constitution. This is all to make sure that the UPK stays in line with its own values, and stays gamer-aligned. Otherwise, the Judicial Branch has no decision making power, and cannot interfere with the affairs of the other branches. Provinces The Provinces of the UPK are unified and friendly towards each other, allowing citizens to pass from province to province as they please. The UPK brandishes Freedom of Speech and Religion, in hopes of friendly relations and freedom of the people within the provinces. The Province Borders only serve as guidelines for maps, separation of areas in which laws are followed (as each Province has their own unique Province Laws), and guidelines for which bulk of people should go where in the country (which are relatively optional guideline). Each Province also has its own Military comprised of the people the Province represents. These Military Forces can either act independently based on the ruling of the Provincial Legislative Government, or act unified under the command of the Federal and Provincial Presidents. The Provinces act most similarly to States and Political Parties. There are currently three Provinces with their own Presidents who represent them: The Communist Province: Led By Erich Von Bleinspeiler, The Communist Province is where all supporters of Communism reside, the government works similarly to the Ultilitarian-Communist Government Seen in The 5th Reich, where everyone is given equal pay, rights, and housing while still giving many freedoms seen in the U.S.G.R, examples including: Freedom of Speech, Freedom of Religion, Right to bear arms etc. The Government is owned by one Leader who makes decisions on all things having to do with the Communist Province And Government. The Government also still allows original Korean cultures and Religions to its people. The Government is a single state which has ownership of all manufacturing, trading, etc. The Ultilitarianism side comes in to where an action is right insofar if it promotes happiness to all parties. WORK IN PROGRESS The K-Pop Province: Represented by President Meika, the K-Pop Province is where all K-Pop Fangirls now reside in peace and prosperity. The K-Pop Fangirls are another support group, similar to the Gamer Girls. The K-Pop Province specifically is a close friend and ally of the Kyotian Empire. The K-Pop Fangirls and their province are swelling with Korean culture of the modern/K-Pop variety, and tend to idolise various K-Pop groups like BTS, EXO, Blackpink, etc. They follow the philosophy of "Stanning", which derives from the BTS Code, the originator of tactics known as GIF Spamming and Cancel Culture. The BTS Code states: "There is no greater cause than to Stan and die for your idols, and no greater humiliation than to never Stan them". K-Pop Fangirls follow the BTS code like a religion, and believe Stanning of a K-Pop Star to be the road to prosperity and everlasting happiness. This causes them to fear the inability to Stan a K-Pop Star more than death. Despite cultural differences, they are open-minded and live in peace with the other provinces, and are willing to accept anyone willing to convert to K-Pop culture, whilst also understanding those who do not wish to join. When accepted, Fangirls thoroughly enjoy converting others to their way of life. Some forms of conversion include: Looping popular K-Pop songs that are easy to get into, Sharing Korean foods with newcomers, Talking about their "Bias" with newcomers (A Bias is the favourite K-Pop star of a K-Pop group, who a Fangirl is "Biased" towards), sharing K-Pop merchandise, etc. Their methods are often much more effective than those of both furries and gamers alike, allowing for an exponentially growing population of K-Pop girls. The only rival Fangirls have in conversion, combat, and numbers, are the Weebs of the Kyotian Empire. Like Weebs when it comes to Japanese techniques, K-Pop Fangirls utilize many Korean techniques in combat. They are especially adept at fighting English-speaking operatives, but meet their match when fighting Weebs. Weebs are the only faction with the ability to fight Fangirls on even ground, and vice versa, any other form of operative results in obliteration within minutes to seconds. However, K-Pop girls within the K-Pop Province nowadays are friendly and peaceful, and due to the alliance with the Kyotian Empire, they get along with Weebs swimmingly. Due to the example of their President, K-Pop Fangirls do not enjoy resorting to violence, and will often contribute to war efforts through support. Forms of support they use are: Supplying of Troops, Supplying of Sandwiches, Supplying of various Korean Foods, moral Support via K-Pop songs. They will fight if absolutely necessary. The Traditionalist/Loyalist Province: Currently led by Chairman AAPenguin, is where all of the traditionalists dwell within. Its government structure is a mix of both the 5th Reich and the Memer Republic: which allows government to intervene to prevent monopoly of one corporation but encourages the social freedom to spread the old ways/lifestyle of Korea and its tradition. The two golden rules when moving and/or living within the province is to have: No anime and No K-POP. Since the people who lived there are aware of the history of KPOP brutality, assimilation and the erasing of old traditions, they have a vendetta against the KPOP fans; however despite that, still accepted them as citizens within the country with open arms. The citizens there encourage themselves to join the army; making up 46% of the UPK's unified military today and has the most numbers in all of the provinces in Korea. WORK IN PROGRESS The Federal Government and Its Laws WORK IN PROGRESS With the powers of the provinces being great, the Federal Korean government in Seoul is mostly seen as small in comparison when it comes to influencing the provinces. This was intentional by Chio as part of the Korean Unification Plan, as so the government doesn't become a tyrannical force that violates the rights of the provinces and of the individual. However, Chio knew that although the provinces are peaceful and united under the banner of the UPK, there can spawn the potential rise of secessionist movements due to immense autonomy. It would very likely cause the fracturing of the union and potential conflict due to the provinces' conflicting ideals. As a result, the Federal and Provincial governments established a series of laws and powers to limit each other's power. It almost completely based out of the differences between state and federal powers in the United States. Although the list of powers is incomplete, it is to give those who read this a general idea. Federal powers: * Make treaties * Declaring war * Tax imports and exports * Coin money * Creating a united military force * Regulate foreign and interregional commerce Shared powers: * Make and enforce their respective laws * Collect taxes * Creating and administrating a judiciary * Provide for common good * Regulate banks Provincial powers: * Establishing local government * Deploying troops without officially declaring war (war against UPK provinces are prohibited and will be struck down by the federal government) * Maintaining regional military forces * Set up schools * Pass through laws that do not infringe on the rights of other provinces Category:Faction Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Article stubs